Hugs Target ?
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: America nyangkut dipohon sedangkan Prussia nyariin dia..oke..saya bingung berat mau nulis apa..intinya ada SEDIKIT ItaPan dan SEDIKIT PruAme...*plaaaakk* XDDD


Disclaimer: jika cerita ini ada disini..yang bisa saya katakan hanya satu..para chara adalah punyak abang HiMaruya walaupun cerita abal-abal ini milik ane! XDD

Warning: bahasa yang sangat tidak eyede dan cacat..oh...lebay juga inklut loh yah :D

* * *

**HUGS TARGET (?) -duh maaf saya bingung ngasih judul!-**

"Alfreeeeeeed~~ kampret..ilang kemana tu anak? Gue yang awesome jadi harus meninggalkan waktu makan siang gue yang sangat awesome dah…", kutuk Prussia.

"Woooii~ maaass! Asyeeeem! Ane diatas sini neh!", terdengar suara America. Prussia segera menengadah keatas dan ia terkejut **(dengan awesomenya)** karena America lagi nangkring diatas pohon.

"Wadaladah (?)! kenapa lu bisa berhabitat di pohon, pret? **(ya ampun ga enak banget..kaya ayam pret ciken gitu aaaa =A=;)** …Ga awesome banget deh…", komentar Prussia.

"Halah..diem deh…gue tadi ditonjok si Kiku sampe gue ngejogrok disini nyaris seharian tauk!", seru America sambil memakan hamburgernya yang entah datang darimana itu.

"Hah? Gimana ceritanya tuh?",tanya Prussia bingung.

"Jadi…"

...

**FLASHBACK**

_…_

_"Ve~ Alfreed~", ucap Italy sambil memeluk America._

_"Ah, Feliciano! Selamat pagi~~!", balas America sambil memeluk Italy balik._

_"Alfred-san..bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuh Feliciano-kun?", ucap seseorang dari belakang Alfred dengan aura yang nyaris bisa disejajarkan dengan aura kasih (?) punya Russia._

_"E-eh? Se-selamat pagi..Kiku..", ucap America agak ketakutan. Japan mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah Italy, lalu memberikannya pelukan selamat pagi **(YA AMPUN SEJAK KAPAN ADA PELUKAN JENIS ITU? XD)** dan mereka pergi menjauhi America. Italy hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa. America lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Duduk, dan memperhatikan pasangan Japan-Italy itu. Ketika bel masuk berbunyi, Japan mencium kening Italy yang dibalas dengan Italy memeluk Japan, lalu Japan akan pergi menuju ke kelasnya sendiri._

_"Ve~ kau ingin tahu rasanya memeluk Kiku~?", ulang Italy. America mengangguk._

_"Soalnya kayaknya ngeliatin kamu meluk Kiku asik banget!", ucap America._

_"Memang asik! Kiku kan badannya kecil trus dia hangat! Dan dia wangi persik veee~~", jawab Italy sambil tersenyum._

**_Istirahat siang…_**

_"Alfred-san..ada apa memanggilku?", tanya Japan sambil berjalan kearah pohon dimana America sedang menunggunya._

_"Berbaliklah..", ucap America._

_"A-ah? Ba-baiklah…", gumam Japan agak bingung. Tiba-tiba, America memeluk Japan dari belakang…aduh America…betapa bodohnya engkau…(=.=)a_

_"Wah bener kata Feliciano! Kamu wangi persik! …kok kaya wangi emakku..?"_

_BUAAAAKK!_

_Dan dengan satu tonjokkan mantap dari Japan, America dengan sukses mental dan hinggap diatas pohon._

_…_

**FLASHBACK END**

…

"Begitulah asal-usul legenda 'Seorang-Hero-Yang-Nangkring-Diatas-Pohon', Gil..", akhir America agak mendramatisir.

"…Gila..Kiku ternyata kecil-kecil tenaganya kaya West!", komentar Prussia agak takjub.

"Yeah..eh iya, Gil…turunin gue dong! Gue ga bisa turun nih!",pinta America malu.

"Jiaaah..okelah..perhatiin cara manjat gue yang awesome ini ya..", ucap Prussia sambil manjat pohon. Sampe ditempat America…

"Idih mampus…gimana cara turunnya yak?"

GUBRAK!

America langsung swt ngeliat Prussia yang lagi pasang tampang Ya-Ampun-Gue-Tinggi-Banget-Yah.

"GOBLOOOOOKK! Kenapa lu ikut-ikutan mandek disini, woi sayur asem!", seru America panik. Aaa..bertambahlah korban di atas pohon ini…

"Woooiiii! Itu AWESOME bukan SAYUR ASEM! Walaupun..gue juga..ehem..suka sayur asem..EH KENAPA GUE MALAH NGOMENTARIN HAL ITU? Oh ya! Dan gue bingung..kenapa orang se-awesome gue harus ikut-ikutan bertidak-awesome-ria bareng manusia yang un-awesome macem elu gitu loh!", balas Prussia panjang lebar sampe America harus buka payung untuk menghindari hujan-hujan lokal (?).

"Udah puas?", tanya America.

"Yah..sudah..", jawab Prussia sambil berlagak kaya ibu tirinya Cinderella yang abis marahin upik abu.

America menutup payungnya dan berseru, "ELU TUH YANG GA AWESOME!"

"DIEM DEH LU!", balas Prussia nyolot.

"ELU YANG DI-… AAAAAHH! POHONNYA GOYANG!", makian America terhenti karena pohon yang dengan malangnya mereka tumpangi sedang bergoyang dahsyat..sedahsyat goncangan Italy ke Germany kalo ngerengek pasta.

"YA AMPUN! GUE TERLALU AWESOME UNTUK MATIIII!", seru Prussia sambil pegangan ke America (?)

"E? ada orang ya, aru?", ucap seseorang yang sepertinya merupakan sumber permasalahan kenapa Prussia meluk America **(PRUAME NIH? XDDDDD *plaaaakk*)**

"Aru…? YAO-SAN!", seru mereka berbarengan.

"Aiyaaa! Pohonnya bisa bicara…dan dia tau namaku, aru! Seram sekali aru…", ucap manusia **(yang diketahui adalah China)** tersebut kaget.

"Bukaaan! Ini Alfred dan Gilbert! Kami ga bisa turun nih!", seru America rusuh yang semakin membuat Prussia parno **(bukan porno, duh..)** takut jatoh.

"E~? aiyaaa..kenapa kalian bisa nyampe disitu, aru?", tanya China setelah melihat America dan Prussia yang lagi pelukan takut jatuh. China cuma bisa membatin kenapa dia ngga bawa kamera tadi.

"Well..ceritanya panjang, Yao-san..bantuin kami turun dong!", pinta America mulai stress. Ada dua hal yang membuat dia stres. Satu, dia mulai takut kalo dahan pohon yang sedaritadi mereka dudukin bakalan menyerah dan patah. Kedua, dia mulai stres dengan pelukan Prussia yang lebih ke arah nyekek dibanding meluk.

"Hoo…hao! Sebentar yaa…", China yang badannya ringan karena kurang makan **(plaaakk!)** maksud saya emang jago beladiri itu langsung naek ke atas pohon dan nuruin mereka satu persatu. Sampe dibawah, America langsung meluk kaki China sedangkan Prussia meluk China.

"Makasih, Yao-san! KAU ADALAH HERO KU!", seru America.

"Dan kau AWESOME banget, Yao-saaaaannn~!", lanjut Prussia.

"Eeeh? Yasudalah, aru…aku lagi mau nyari HongKong nih! Dia pasti lagi tidur disuatu tempat, aru! Hao, zai jian~", pamitnya sambil pergi menjauh dari duo manusia itu.

Sedetik..

Dua detik…

Tiga puluh menit…

…

TIGA JAM…

…

Eh jangan ding…tiga jam kelamaan..

Prussia langsung ingat alasan **(yang menurutnya sangat ga AWESOME itu)** yang membuat dia meninggalkan makan siangnya.

"Oh iya! Lu tadi dicariin sama Si Roderich-sensei yang agak awesome tuh..", ucap Prussia. Dia menyebut Austria 'agak awesome' soalnya kalo ngga, dia bisa diserang pake tongkat violin keramat punyanya Austria.

"Wot? Pasti gue bakal diceramahin sama dia masalah gue ngeledakin cairan hina dina dikelas kimia kemaren..", keluh America sambil pasang muka ngambeknya yang..ehem..cukup adorable itu. Prussia memandanginya sebentar lalu ia mengaitkan lengannya dileher America dengan wajah yang AGAK bersemu merah **(AWWWW~~~~!)**.

"Biar..biar gue temenin deh..", ucap Prussia pelan. America terbengong sesaat dan ga lama, dia tersenyum dan memeluk Prussia.

"Muakasih, Gil! Eh..? ternyata lu enak buat dipeluk juga ya?", komentar America yang membuat wajah Prussia makin merah semerah tomat.

"Jangan meluk-meluk gue yang awesome ini dong, Alfred!", seru Prussia malu.

"Ahahahaha! Suka-suka hero dong!", balas America sambil berlari menjauhi Prussia.

"Ukh…balik sini kau, Alfreeeeedd!", seru Prussia sambil mengejar America.

Yah..seengganya America ga bakalan ngiri lagi dong sama Italy?

**HORE TAMAAAAAT!**

**OMAKE:**

Diruangannya Austria…

"Aduh…mana sih Alfred? Pasti si Gilbert ngga nyariin si Alfred…awas ya..kalo ketemu..bakal tak lempar pake tongkat violin kesumat ini!", gerutu Austria.

Nasibmu malang..wahai Prussia… (=A=)a

**UDAH AH SEGITU AJA!

* * *

**

Chanchan: jeng jejeeeeengg~~~~! *tebar2 konfeti sendiri*

Japan: anu...chanchan..

Chanchan: ya, pan?

Japan: bukannya kamu lagi tes akhir semester satu ya sekarang..?

Chanchan: ...err...cuacanya cerah yaaaa...

America: cerah darimana? Ujan begini...

Chanchan: ...cuacanya mendung ya sekarang...

Prussia: hayo2! Kalo ga belajar nanti nilainya ga AWESOME loh!

America: kalo ga belajar..nanti ga jadi HERO loh!

Japan: kalo ga belajar...nanti GA BOLEH BACA KOMIK lagi loh...

Chanchan: ...IYA SAYA BELAJAR! Kalian...KALIAN SEMUA JAHAAAAAAT! (TTATT) *lari dengan lebay sambil nenteng buku sejarah*

Nah begitulah, minna-san...berubung saya lagi dalam masa2 kelam...saya mau belajar dulu deh...

Yang lagi ujian (sama kaya saya)..semangat ya! XDDDDD

...

Oh iya...JANGAN LUPA REVIEW CERITA SAYAAAAA~~~~ XDD

Sekian 'w'/


End file.
